Sleeping Beauty (On Hold!) Check out my dramione story!
by mionerosea
Summary: A Sleeping Beauty remake with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

I stood at the altar holding his hand smiling. "I now pronounce you husband and wife." In that moment I thanked my horrible past, for everything really.

It all started with a secret, one I was hidden from. One I had never known. Well more then one actually. My life was based on a large pile of lies.

Chapter 1:

"Rose?" My aunty Flora called. She came running into my room "I need to go and get some groceries with your aunties. Okay? We'll be back soon don't get out of the house okay! Don't let anyone in either!"

"Sure aunt Flora." I watched her leave in a flurry. Wearing the same red dress she always wore. She is as skinny as a stem on a flower. She is very beautiful. Her face always blossoming-like a flower. Her skin looked like it never aged and she always managed to look flawless. Fauna is my other aunty. She loves her animals, birds especially. She is beautiful but in her own way. She always wears a dress that has spots and these feather earrings. My other aunty MaryWeather loves any form of season whether it's pouring rain or hot and arid. She always wears blue. It's the only colour I've ever seen her in.

I live in a cottage in the woods. We're poor. Not poor, poor, begging for money, but we have to keep our eye very closely on it. As you've probably guessed I'm an orphan, I have no living memory of my parents. According to my aunties they died when I was around a year old. So they took me in. They treat me like their own daughter and I treat them like my own mother. I've been taught to always be cautious of everything. I'm turning sixteen and they treat me like a two year old. I'm not allowed to talk to strangers. I can't invite anyone into our home. Not aloud to tell anyone where I live. I'm getting sick of these rules really.

I have no friends, no husband (AND I'M TURNING SIXTEEN!) I don't think I've ever spoken to any one other then my aunties. Every year I'm asked what do you want Rose? I always reply with the same answer. To meet and talk to someone other then you. I want a friend. They always reply with how about a new dress hmm?

I look in the mirror will I look different when I'm sixteen? Larger breasts, taller, better hair, mature enough for a husband? Knowing my luck-probably not. I'm average sized with minimal breasts and very pale. I have sapphire blue eyes and long blonde hair. I am always wearing the latest clothing (my aunties are seamstresses and absolutely adore it-except maybe not MaryWeather hers always end up wrong). Today it's a flowing purple dress that drags along the floor.

I walk into the kitchen which is filled with all these brown wooden cupboards. A sink and bench top underneath it for cooking. To the side is a knife stand and many chopping boards. They love cooking. I open the draw beneath the chopping boards and bring out the feather duster. I begin wiping the bench top and toward the cupboards. I do most of the chores here. Fauna's galah Izzy Rose whistles at me. She wants to get out of her cage. She is the most mischievous bird and loves making trouble. She always wants to be loved and cuddled and hates the cage. So unwillingly I take her out of the cage and she flies onto my hair and whistles. She begins caressing my head and I take out the mop.

By the time I finish all the chores I realize that the aunties wont be back for another hour. Getting groceries means going into town and that takes ages. I sit down and look at the door. To go outside wont kill me. Will it? No. God no. I walk up the brown wooden spiral stairs and into my room. I take out a dress that is hopefully suitable for going out. It has a brown bodice which I fasten tightly and a light purple flowing dress that hits my ankles. I pull my hair out of a pony tail and let it fall past my shoulders. I get my grey purple shawl and drape it around my shoulders. This was finally it. Really today I was going to make a friend.

I stopped at the door and made a vow to myself before I come back I would have spoken to one person. I put my hand on the knob and Izzy Rose starts screaming at me through her cage. "I'll tell!" Crap.

"Izzy Rose would you tell if I got you five chillies?" That always gets her.

"Nope. Five chillies for me please!"

"Good I'll be back soon. Cover for me?"

"Six chillies, six chillies." She was always such a bargain hunter.

"Six chillies."

"Okay be good girl."

Slowly I turn the knob. Slowly taking steps. Onto the brown floor mat. I look out. Tree's surround the cottage and a bed of pink roses lies near a dirt path. Pink roses were always my favourite flower.

I reach over picking myself one. However there is a thorn peeking out of the stem. I put my finger to my lip and the blood lands on my tongue bitter and salty, almost a rust kind of flavour. I put the rose to my nose and inhale that beautiful smell. I take another step forward and let all the air fill my nose. Taking another step forward I listen to the things surrounding me. The birds whistling a tune, the wind adding a beautiful effect and the rustling of the leaves adding a lovely beat. So I take a deep breath and sing. I was blessed with the gift of singing it comes so easily and naturally. I take hold of a tree and begin to start dancing moving my leg softly around the dirt in a circle motion. I let go of the tree and lift up my hand I take a prance forward and hold onto the tree in front lifting my leg all the way. Suddenly I feel someone grab hold of my leg and I scream.

I quickly bring my leg down and turn around ready to hit the person. Except I stopped when I saw who it was. He was handsome, built with a bold yet soft expression on his face. His eyes showed warmth and care. He had short brown hair and beside him was a black horse.

"Sorry madam, I just knew the dance and the song. I never meant to impose on you." His voice was soft and it sounded like he cared. This was it though. The first time I would ever speak to a stranger.

"Uh I eep!" I couldn't speak.

"I uh no it's okay I was just unsure of whom it was." I said about as fast as Izzy Rose flying to chillies.

"Sorry madam I cannot understand," he replied.

"I'm Rose. Alice Rose just everyone calls me Rose. I'm sorry about before I was just unsure of whom it was."

"No it's okay I understand. I'm Phillip. It's nice to meet you Rose."

"You too."

"Would you like to continue the dance perhaps?" Did I want to?

"Why not Phillip." He took my hand and I began singing. I lifted my leg high into the air. I spun with my leg straight and out. The birds began whistling the tune and it felt like every part of nature had caused itself to become synchronized music. I lifted my leg next to my ear and leaned into Phillip. He took hold of my waist and spun me around. The song came to an end and I spun once more. Step by step. My foot hit a twig and I fell, I watched the dirt come closer and I heard myself scream. I was going to hit the floor so I closed my eyes. I waited for excruciating pain but nothing came. So I opened my eyes. All I saw were Phillips eyes. I leaned in slowly. Having no control over my body. I closed my eyes and I kissed him. Softly very softly. His lips were soft and I wondered how mine felt. Were they rough? I'd surely moisturized them this morning with the flower drops. Slowly I leaned back out. I then realized that it was the first time I'd kissed someone. Just like that I'd kissed a stranger. STRANGER!

"I'm sorry Phillip I have to go. I'm going to be late! Bye! I hope to see you again soon."

"Wait don't go! At least tell me where you live!"

I scribbled my address on a piece of bark and using a stick wrote my address. Only visit when no one is there but me."

I left him, running toward my home when I passed a bush of chillies. Chillies! I picked six red juicy chillies and ran home.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Rose dear we're back!" It was my aunties. I'd quickly managed to get dressed in the purple dress. I looked at the mirror tracing my lips. It was like magic.

"Rose? Alice Rose!"

"Yes Flora." I reply hoping I showed no sign of a kiss, running downstairs to greet my aunties.

"Dear child you frightened us. When we call you answer understood?"

"Of course Flora. I'm so sorry I had no intention of frightening you." God what were they so worried about?

"Anyway Rose, come hither." They're English was so old it was hard to understand.

I slowly walked into the kitchen and my aunties were all standing around the kitchen table.

"Why does Izzy Rose have chillies?" Crap.

"Izzy Rose why do you have chillies?" Fauna asked.

"Not Telling. Not Telling. Secret. Chillies for secrets please." Izzy Rose replies.

"5 chillies Izzy Rose. How about that?" Fauna tries desperately.

"Not telling not for 10." Have I mentioned I love that bird?

"Rose! How does she have chillies!" Flora snaps at me.

"I stole them from the cupboard." I reply hoping that they couldn't tell I was bluffing.

"She did. She did. I saw her. I made her." Izzy Rose says covering for me.

"Well alright but we're running short on those. Okay?" Flora replies.

I breathe in and out letting myself calm down. That would have been disastrous!

I wake up hoping that maybe I'll see Phillip. I think I like him. I fix my bed and see a new dress lying on my dressing table. This time it was light blue and it hung below my knees. A purple belt holding the dress to my waist. I looked down, noticing that my breasts din't quite fill the area. Just my luck. I had a dream, of Phillip. He'd crawled into my room and we talked most of the night. About everything and nothing. We also kissed but of course that didn't happen he didn't even come.

I was kind of hoping that I could get out of the house without my aunties getting suspicious. All I wanted was to find Phillip and dance. Kiss him and sing. Sing our song. I look down to find Izzy Rose running into my room as fast as her skinny minuscule legs could take her.

"Rose! Rose! Have secret, but only telling for chillies!" I had to be wary, was this little thing trying to get chillies out of me?

"Oh yeah? What's the secret about?" I ask sneakily.

"Guy named Phillip! He is is is..." Izzy Rose replies almost spilling her little secret.

"Not telling no more give me two chilly. Want two chilly!"

"Wait here." I say going through my draw for the bribing chillies. I wave two in front of her and she flies onto my hand snatching them. She tears them to shreds getting rid of the red skin and diving into the seeds. Savagely attacking one by one.

"Phillip is outside your window." She says in between a chilly. She takes her second chilly and walks out of my room.

As if it was a cue a dozen pebbles hit my window and I ran to it sliding it up.

"Rose!" A whisper yet yell called. I looked down to see Phillip grinning at me his eyes sparkling.

"Come down!"

"I can't! My aunties are here come tonight!" I whisper scared my aunties might find out about the "stranger I met in the woods."

"Okay nine o'clock?" He says.

"Nine it is," and so we part. I hear the silent hooves of his black horse trollop across the ground.

"Rose! Time for breakfast." I look at my mirror grinning, I was meeting Phillip!

"Coming MaryWeather!" I yell dimming my excited smile so it didn't look suspicious.

I ate my strawberry porridge slowly taking my time trying to make nine o'clock faster. I did all the chores top to bottom. I rearranged the furniture in my room and changed it back deciding it's original position was best. I put my closet in colour order and picked out my outfit for tonight. I stole some strawberry sticks for my lips from Flora, as well as flower drops.

It was seven o'clock and so I decided to read a book. I fell into the deep spell of the pages. Dragons romance, fairies, love, I wished my whole life was like that. Why couldn't my life be a fairy tale? What's wrong with that! I could be a Princess at the top of a tall tower letting my hair down. Or going to the ball and dancing with a prince! I look up at the clock in my room. Quarter to nine, I dash to my cupboard and put a watermelon pink A line boob tube dress on. I apply natural strawberry sticks, flower drops, fairy blush as well as mascara.

By the time I finish it's two minutes to nine and I can't wait for Phillip to arrive. I lie on my bed and look up amazed. I was going to have someone in my room! Finally. I pick up a novel from my bed side table and open it up.

_"Josh! You have to understand it's so hard to choose and my mother wants me to chose him. I do love you though never forget that. If I had a choice it would be you. Only you."_

_"Jane, I love you more then anything. I understand if you choose Austin. He's handsomely rich, your mother adores him and he treats you well. I want you to understand this though. If you marry him I don't think I could bear to see you again. I do love you though." _

_With this he walked away. The love of my life. The one I hold dear to my heart. Why? So we could gain money, so I could marry a rich, handsome husband with connections. I want Josh, even with his messy blonde hair. His sapphire blue eyes, soft pale skin, calloused hands and dry lips. I want Josh. _

I would go with Josh, run away, elope. Why not? Austin may have a big wallet but he also has a big ego. Josh is handsome in his own gorgeous way, he loves Jane. Why is she being so stupid!

I woke from my day dream by the sound of pebbles on my window. I pull it open stepping on my large bed head and lean out to see Phillip waving up at me.

"Go to the front door, quietly." I whisper down.

"Or..." Phillip replies. A large rope end comes my way and I catch it. Holding it up Phillip climbs up the rope. I struggle with his weight and fall on my bed, with Phillip landing on top. Quickly I jump out from underneath him and Phillip sits up and off my bed.

"Um, hi." I say quickly embarrassed.

"Hi Rose, um I brought you something." He says blushing, holding out a single rose. It was red, delicate with small beautiful wrinkles.

"Rose." He whispers. I trace his gaze and blush. He was looking at me. Well my lips.

I turn my head and blush.

"Thank you." I say taking the rose. I leave it on top of _I only want you _and turned back to Phillip.

"So what do you want to do?" I say trying to start a conversation.

"Do you mind if I have a sticky beak?" He asks.

"Sure go ahead." I reply hoping that my room was neat inside out.

He looks around my room and stares at my large collection of books.

"Books?" He asks, impressed.

"Yeah books."

He walks toward one of my paintings and stares, long and hard.

"Did you do this?" He says incredulously. I hold onto my arm shyly.

"Yeah I did. I love to paint."

"You know I love to draw. Maybe we could do one?"

"Sure that would be great."

I bring out the paints, oil crayons, graphite pencils and a canvas. I leave him to draw while I go downstairs and make tea, with biscuits. I also pick a vase and fill it with water. I sit on the chair and watch Izzy Rose. Excited and happy I take a chilly from the draw and walk up to her, sticking it in her cage.

"What for?" Izzy Rose replies hoarsely.

"I'm in love." I reply a grin never leaving my face.

"Who is it?" Izzy Rose asks.

"Come have a look." I open her black wired cage and bring her out. She flies to my head and picks at my hair. I bring her up to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I stand at the door to my room and look inside. Phillip has drawn he and I on what looks like an expensive red velvet stool. He is sitting down with his hands holding me tightly. I am in a pink dress that is long and flowing. I hold a rose in my hands and he holds mine. It's superbly done. I put Izzy Rose down, as well as the tea, biscuits and vase. I grab a paintbrush and begin to paint in the background it is cream and I have added small areas of pink and red to compliment the focal point-us.

By the time the painting is finished it was near midnight.

"Where are we going to hide it?" I ask.

"Here." He picks up the painting and to my wardrobe-Thank God I'd cleaned it up beforehand. Behind all my clothes he hung it up, holding my waist. Which I liked very much so. He closed the door to my wooden cupboard and spun me around-the dance. We followed the same steps until Izzy Rose starts whistling at me and we break away.

"I only whistling song you dance to." Phillip and I start laughing, we sit down on my bed and he held onto me tightly. I turn to face him. His long eyelashes (all boys are blessed with that), his dark brown eyes and olive complexion. He leaned in and we revisited my favourite dream. His lips were soft and I thanked God for my fairy drops and leaned in further. I wrap my fingers in his hair and he holds onto my face. I only read about this in books, but it's different to books. I didn't hear angel's singing or did I feel fireworks. The thing I knew that made this real however was a passion I felt in my body and the tingling feeling that reached my toes.

Pulling away I smile, kind of wanting more.

"When will I see you again?" I ask hoping for more together time.

You're bird will tell you. I'll send a bird bearing the message to Izzy Rose."

"Uh uh uh Izzy Rose only deliver message for chillies."

"I'll attach fifteen chillies too." Phillip bargains.

"Twenty."

"Fine!" Izzy Rose replies.

I leave Phillip to depart my house. I hop into my bathroom and change into my nightie. It's hot pink and has a laced collar and laced bottom. Leaving the bathroom, bra in hand I walk into my room.

"Oh um!" I exclaim when I see Phillip cleaning up the reminiscence of the paint and crayons. I hold my bra behind my back and blush knowing he'd seen. My bra wasn't exactly sexy. Whats sexy about a bra with bears all over it?

"Thank you."

"Did you really think that I was going to let you clean this up by yourself?" He replies.

"It isn't gentleman like to let a woman clean up after one? You know that right?"

"Oh yes of course. Thank you." I reply tucking my bra into the draw behind me.

"Um, I'll get going now." Phillip replies knowing I felt awkward.

"Thanks for tonight really. It was great." I say.

"I completely agree." With that he clambers out of my window.

I smile hard. He had my heart, gentleman, handsome, loving!

"Love in air. Love in air. Love in air. Love in air. Love in air."

"Izzy Rose shut up!".

"He love you he tell me. When you in bathroom he say I think I love her Izzy Rose mmm hmm then he scratch my head! Love in air. Love in air. Love in air. Love in air."

Wait-he liked me too? This was officially my favourite day.

I open my book and decide that I could do with a romance fix.

_I awoke to the sound of my mother yelling out my name. _

_"Jane! You're getting married! Come here!" Still half asleep I open my eyes to find my mum waving a letter in front of my nose._

_"It's arranged tomorrow!" I leap out of my bed._

_"No I'm not! I haven't even accepted!"_

_'Oh honey, you're so silly! I said yes for you! It's tomorrow! I picked out everything!" She brings out a wedding gown. It has a sequined bodice and and a ruffled bottom. To sum it up it's ugly._

_"Mum! How could you accept for me! I don't love him!" I screamed tears beginning to rush down my face._

_"Don't be silly, marriage isn't about love! It's about the money, connections!"_

_"Mum leave me be!"_

_"No you're getting married no matter what! Now get out of bed." _

_"Mum please at least leave me to do my own thing! Just for today!"_

_"Alright! However you're getting married tomorrow!"_

_With that I leave my room in a blue dress that hangs below my ankles. I run out of the house knowing I had to see Josh. Knowing that tomorrow I was getting married. However to the wrong person. How dare my mother say that marriage wasn't about love! I run into Josh's house without even knocking._

_"Josh!" I yell. _

_"Josh, please!" _

_"Jane? I'm in my room." I run to his room and push open the door. He is sitting on his bed reading a book. I jump on top of him throwing his book on the floor. He sits up straight and I burst into a fresh batch of tears._

_"Jane? What is it?"_

_"I'm getting married tomorrow but to Austin! My mother 'hiccup' arranged it! 'hiccup' I don't love him Josh I want you only you!" I yell in between hiccups. I lean into him and kiss him hard. Wrapping my fingers in between his hair and he clings to my back. I peel off my bodice uncontrollably and take down my dress. Wearing only my underclothing. He jumps out from underneath me._

_"Jane? Are you Okay?"_

_"If I'm getting married tomorrow I want to feel love right before I do. Please!" I say tears streaming down my face._

_Unstoppable I place my self exactly where I was before. He takes his shirt off and all I want is to marry him. It's like magic, fireworks, my whole body tingles, angels sing in my ears and I feel love knowing its the last time. Ever._

I wake up to the sweet smell of roses and see my rose sitting in the vase. For a second I forget everything, who I am. Then last night comes flooding back to me, Phillip. I smile, and let the tingling sensation sweep me off my feet. Is that what love feels like? In books preferably. I know I've fallen for him, hard. All I want is to kiss him and let him hold me, I feel a burning desire, passion. I wish to introduce him to my aunts, but what if they don't like Phillip? I pick up my book and allow myself to live in the pages.

_I wake up and let last night come back to me. A night filled with lasciviousness. My body aches limb to limb, but I have no regrets. _

_"Hello my dear." Josh says enveloping me in a hug. I let him hold me and turn to give him a quick kiss. I smile and hope that the passion of our love lasts._

_"Morning Josh. Oh no! It's my wedding! Josh I don't want to go, or marry Austin. I love you!"_

_"Jane, no matter what happens I will always love you. Always."_

I burst into tears, I can't believe they will never be together. What kind of book is this? A tragic love story I guess. Why is love like this? I wish it was simple, uncomplicated.

I get up and wipe all the make up off my face. I get dressed in a cream dress with a tight bodice and a flowing dress with the hemline at my ankles. Izzy Rose is sitting on my dresser picking at the wood. I take my brush and go through my wispy long blonde hair and let it fall upon my back. I moisturize and apply strawberry sticks to my lips. I dust my face with fairy blush and leave my room Izzy Rose trailing behind me.


	4. Chapter 4-NOT FINISHED (I THINK)

Chapter 4:

One week passed before I received my first letter from Phillip. It came held tightly in Izzy Rose's beak. I was sitting on my desk sketching when Izzy Rose dropped the letter on me. "Phillip!" She exclaims. I grin and look down at the neatly closed envelope with a bite mark. I wondered what delight would be enclosed. I gave Izzy Rose a scratch and she walked away leaving me with my letter. I slowly open the envelope to retrieve the letter. It was written on a piece of parchment with a blue ink. He wrote,

Dearest Rose,

I seem to have lost my mind as if all I can think of is you. It happens to be amazing as to how I can think of nothing else. I have become addicted to the thought of you and just want to have everything to do with you. You are beautiful, warm loving and breath taking. In the past week I have read, painted and tended to errands. I miss you very much and wish to meet you again soon. Perhaps Friday evening?

Please write back,

Phillip.

He writes as if I have possessed him! I pack away my sketches and bring out my parchment and blue ink. I dip the pen in and pause to ponder, ink dripping back in the small pot. Friday was merely two days away and Izzy Rose may not be able to hand it back in time. I decide that Izzy Rose can deliver and commence writing.

Phillip,

Friday evening is fine nine in the evening? You have also been on my mind every minute, between eating doing chores at the house, sketching and listening to my aunts boring stories. I cannot continue to write as my aunts are calling me.

I miss you,

Rose.

I hear a thud and turn to find Phillip landed on my bed. I feel my heart pound and the corners of my mouth form a grin. I slide out of my chair and watch him fix my newly ruffled bed.

"Hello Rose," Phillip says.

"Hi Phillip," I say walking toward him. I got to give him a quick peck on the check and slip underneath my feet, so he lands on his back and me on top of him. I turn to see what I had tripped on and see Izzy Rose looking at me sheepishly.

"Rose!" MaryWeather calls out. "Are you okay dearie?"

"Yes aunty I'm fine!"

"Okay could go to sleep please?"

"Sure MaryWeather!" I grin at Phillip and he grabs me by my waist lifting me up and laying me gently on the bed.

"I missed you Rose," Phillip begins, "you've cast a spell on me I want be with you all day every day and I feel half empty without you, why is that?"

"Phillip I feel the same way, as if without you I may fall and never get up." He looks at me so intently and I feel myself lean in to his face. I watch as his also draws near and I kiss him. It is ever so gentle and his lip are moist. He begins to fasten the pace of the kiss and I feel myself tingle and my heart pounding. I liked being so close to him, the kiss deepened and he slipped his tongue in my mouth. By now every part of my body was on fire. I wrapped my fingers in his hair and allowed him to fall into me.

"Phillip, Rose I tell!" Phillip and I tore apart to see Izzy Rose sitting on the bed head. I blushed and Phillip got off the bed.  
"G-ross!" Izzy Rose exclaimed. I couldn't help but grin and Phillip was bright red.  
"Izzy Rose leave." I said hoping for her to leave. I probably would never admit it but I didn't want it to stop. I wanted to lengthen the kiss, but of course Izzy rose decided to interrupt.  
"Okay, but no kissing it's yuk!" I watched Izzy Rose walk out as fast as her little legs could lift her. She was gorgeous.


End file.
